Culpabilidad
by DreamGirl93
Summary: Dean no tiene permitido cometer errores, porque él mismo no se lo permite. No cuando tienen que ver con Sam. AVISO: contiene spanking/azotes/nalgadas.


**N.A.: Fic de un único capítulo.**

**La historia se sitúa en el pasado (niñez) de Sam y de Dean, y se basa en un hecho que se menciona y se conoce mediante flashbacks en el capítulo 18 de la primera temporada. No creo que sea necesario haber visto la serie para entender la historia, porque explicaré aquellas cosas que sean necesarias.**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Sam fue atacado por la shtriga. Ese ser era una bruja vampira que podía absorber la energía vital de los niños mientras dormían. Su padre había tratado de cazarla durante días, y en ese tiempo Dean, como siempre, se había quedado en casa cuidando de Sam. Pero tras varios días de estar encerrado en casa con su hermano, no pudo soportarlo más y salió un segundo, sólo un segundo, a jugar con una máquina que había en los recreativos de al lado. Dean tenía órdenes muy claras respecto a dejar sólo a Sam: no podía hacerlo. No sólo porque Sam fuera pequeño (aun tenía siete años) sino porque Dean sabía manejar un arma. Dean tenía que proteger a Sam, si los monstruos venían y les atacaban. Y…Dean no había estado para protegerle aquella vez.

La shtriga había entrado en la casa sin nadie que se lo impidiera, y había atacado a Sam mientras dormía. Si John no hubiera llegado a tiempo, Dean se habría quedado sin hermano, y John sin hijo. Dean jamás podría olvidar la mirada de decepción en su padre. Más que el enfado, más que los gritos, más que haber hecho que se preocupara, lo que mató a Dean fue esa mirada de decepción. John ya no confiaba en él. Así se sentía: sentía que había perdido la confianza de su padre porque además su padre mismo se lo había dicho. No les había vuelto a dejar solos desde entonces, y aunque eso era bueno, Dean sabía que no era porque quisiera pasar más tiempo en familia, sino porque no se fiaba de él para cuidar a su hermano.

Por eso aquella semana había sido un auténtico infierno para Dean. Siempre había sido de chiste fácil, pero no hizo ninguno en aquellos días. Su hermano, su hermanito, había corrido peligro por su culpa. Dean empezó a volveré muy sobreprotector con Sam, y sintió que jamás se perdonaría. No sólo le había puesto en peligro, sino que además su padre no había podido cazar a aquél monstruo que casi mata a Sam. Seguro que eso también era culpa suya.

Por su parte, John era un hombre de mucho carácter, con un único punto débil: sus hijos. Pensar que Sam había corrido peligro, ver cómo ese ser intentaba absorberle la energía, había sido una de las peores cosas que le habían pasado, desde que vio morir a su esposa. Y lo cierto es que en la vida de John Winchester habían pasado muchas cosas malas, así que tenía una larga lista donde elegir. Ver cómo atacaban a su hijo por poco le enloquece, y la furia que le demostró a Dean fue sólo una mínima parte de la que sentía. Lo que su hijo no sabía es que el 90% de aquella ira John la destinaba contra sí mismo, y no contra Dean.

John era cazador, pero no del tipo de presas que uno vende a una carnicería, ni tampoco de las que se comen. Él cazaba monstruos. Seres sobrenaturales. Seres de leyenda. Eso significaba que jamás podría llevar una vida normal, ni sus hijos tampoco. John jamás habría metido a sus hijos en aquello, pero en realidad no tuvo elección. Cuando su mujer murió a manos de aquél demonio, él se vio sólo con dos hijos pequeños, y con un objetivo en la vida: encontrar al asesino de su mujer, y matarlo. Aquello se convirtió en una obsesión. La caza, en su medio de vida. Hasta dar con el culpable, John se ocupaba de todo ser sobrenatural que se cruzaba en su camino, para ayudar a quienes no podían defenderse. Para proteger la inocencia de aquellos que aun creían que la oscuridad no albergaba ningún peligro.

Sus hijos deberían haber estado entre esas personas inocentes. Sam aun lo estaba. Él era un bebé cuando su madre murió. Dean no. Dean era un niño de cinco años que había tenido que salvar la vida de su hermano. Dean era un niño que con nueve años sabía manejar un arma, y disparar con ella. Dean era un niño cuya infancia nunca había tenido lugar.

Los Winchester viajaban de un lado a otro cada pocas semanas. Sam y Dean nunca acababan un curso en el mismo colegio donde lo empezaban. John les dejaba mucho tiempo solos, mientras cazaban. Dean sabía cocinar, más o menos, y se encargaba de alimentar a su hermano. Dean se encargaba de que Sam se acostara. Dean se encargaba de llevarle al colegio. Pero Dean sólo tenía once años.

Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean. John se había enfadado mucho con él por su imprudencia. Por irse, y dejar sólo a su hermanito, a merced de toda criatura que quisiera atacarle. John y sus hijos eran objeto de la ira vengativa de muchos seres sobrenaturales, y eran tan perseguidos como perseguidores. La indefensión era algo que no se podían permitir, y lo cierto es que Sam aun estaba indefenso. Por eso se suponía que Dean tenía que estar allí, con él, defendiéndole. No había estado. No había estado por ir a jugar con una estúpida maquinita, y al saberlo John sintió una profunda decepción, y no dudo en demostrarla. Siempre había sido duro con sus hijos: no tenía otra forma de ser, cuando sus vidas dependían de que él fuera lo suficientemente duro como para hacerles fuertes. Sus hijos tenían que ver cosas que ningún niño debería ver. Tenían que estar solos mucho tiempo. Y por eso John no podía permitirse ser de esos padres cariñosos que sobreprotegen a sus retoños. Cuando él daba una orden, se cumplía, porque la vida de alguien podía depender de ello. Dean no solía darle problemas. Respondía a sus peticiones con un "si, señor" y una obediencia inmediata. Por eso se había sorprendido de que aquella vez no fuera así. Así que sí, definitivamente John tenía motivos para estar enfadado, y si eso se sumaba a su carácter duro y en ocasiones distante, la combinación era algo que ningún niño quería ver en su padre. Dean llegó a dudar de que aun tuviera el afecto de su padre.

Pero los días pasaron, y el enfado de John con Dean se fue esfumando poco a poco. Lo que quedaba era una ira que dirigía contra sí mismo, porque él era el único culpable. Él era el que dejaba solos a un niño de once años y uno de siete, con latas de comida, una pistola y dos camas de motel. Ni siquiera tenían una casa. Eso no era vida para dos niños. Eso no era infancia. No para Dean, sobretodo, que cargaba con demasiadas responsabilidades. Era normal que el chico quisiera salir a jugar un rato. Jugar era algo que Dean rara vez había hecho. No había sido su culpa el ataque de aquél ser, porque además, de haber estado, ¿qué habría podido hacer? La shtriga es un ser inmortal, a no ser que la atrapes comiendo en cuyo caso puedes matarla con hierro consagrado. Dean era un buen cazador, John le había entrando, pero aun era un niño. No hubiera podido hacer gran cosa más que disparar contra aquél ser, para descubrir que las balas no eran efectivas.

Y ni siquiera tendría que saber disparar. ¡Él era un niño! Jamás había querido esa vida para él. Tampoco quería dejarle sólo, pero aun no podía llevarle de cacería. Era demasiado peligroso. Sin embargo, John pensó que tampoco podía dejarle sólo con su hermano. No por falta de confianza, como Dean pensaba, sino porque creía que aun era muy pequeño. Por eso se quedó con ellos aquella semana. Por eso y para buscar a la shtriga, aunque ya había renunciado a encontrarla. Había escapado, y si era inteligente no volvería por allí, ni daría señales por un tiempo.

John ya no tenía ningún problema con Dean, pero se daba cuenta de que el chico aun los tenía consigo mismo. No siempre podía estar pendiente de sus hijos, pero aquello le preocupaba un poco. Ver a Dean apagado era como ver el Sol sin dar luz. John no era seco todo el tiempo. Le gustaban las bromas, y el buen humor, y estar con sus hijos desayunando tranquilamente, fuera del mundo de los cazadores. En esos momentos disfrutaba mucho de la personalidad alegre de Dean, y aquellos días la estaba echando de menos.

Un día, John vio que la situación no podía seguir así. Estaba sentado viendo la TV con Sam, y comiendo pizza. Sam estaba disfrutando de aquellos días "con padre" después de haber pasado varios días solos. John no solía quedarse tanto tiempo. Se iba tres días, y estaba dos. Rara vez se quedaba por toda una semana, sobretodo sin trabajo. Era como si se hubiera tomado unas vacaciones. Sam no entendía por qué, pero le gustaba.

- Apuesto a que puedo comer más que tú – le dijo Sam a su padre. John alzó una ceja.

- ¿Seguro que quieres apostar conmigo, Sammy?

Sam comía como una hormiguita, en realidad.

- Seguro. Te apuesto mi libro nuevo.

John le miró con una sonrisa, pero realmente sabía que su hijo no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganarle. Ese libro era muy importante para él, pero John no pensaba quedárselo: era una de las pocas cosas que le había podido comprar. Una de las pocas cosas "de niño" que Sam tenía. Aun así, se tomó la apuesta como si fuera en serio.

- Está bien. Pues yo me apuesto veinte dólares. Es lo que cuesta el libro. Me parece justo ¿no crees?

Sam asintió, con cara de quien cierra un negocio muy importante. Pero era listo y de pronto se dio cuenta de que su estómago era muy pequeñito comparado con el de su padre. Le había visto comerse una pizza de las grandes enteras, y Sam pensó que él no podría hacer eso en su vida. Así que tuvo una idea.

- Mmm. Pero tú eres grande. Dean me tiene que ayudar. Él y yo contra ti.

John se rió. Dean sí que comía mucho, y seguro que ese detalle no se le había pasado a su pequeño y astuto hijo.

- Es justo. Dean, ¿qué dices?

John se giró para mirarle, y vio a su hijo mayor sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, la mirada baja, y un trozo de pizza apenas mordisqueado. Aquél no era su hijo. Era una sombra. John ya no soportaba verle así.

- Dean – llamó, para que le mirara. Dean alzó los ojos, pero evitó cuidadosamente el contacto visual. A John no se le escapó el detalle. - ¿No tienes hambre?

Dean negó con la cabeza. Eso era tan extraño, que de no saber que estaba deprimido, John habría pensado que estaba enfermo. Se fijó en que Dean no había comido nada. John no era especialmente obsesivo de esas cosas. Les daba mucha libertad, quizá demasiada, y nunca les perseguía para que comieran, o se lavaran los dientes, ni todo eso. Pero llevaba una semana en casa con ellos y se había dado cuenta de dos cosas: sus hijos sólo comían porquerías, y Dean ni siquiera comía ya esas porquerías después de lo que pasó con la shtriga.

- Algo tienes que comer – sentenció, en un tono que no daba lugar a discusión.

- Sí, señor – respondió Dean, y dio un mordisco pequeño a su porción.

John frunció el ceño. Dean le llamaba "señor" a menudo, mucho más a menudo que Sam, pero solía hacerlo sólo cuando:

a) John le daba una orden directa.

b) Dean estaba enfadado con él.

c) Dean estaba en problemas por hacer algo indebido.

d) Dean creía que John estaba enfadado por algo.

John tampoco le había hablado tan duramente como para que Dean lo interpretara como una orden importante, así que de todas esas opciones la más probable era la cuarta, que Dean pensaba que John estaba enfadado con él. Se frustró. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a seguir el chico estando tan apagado?

Había algo que era normal en todas las casas con niños salvo en la de John: los castigos. John pasaba poco tiempo en casa, su familia no era normal y no tenían muchos lujos ni cosas de niños. Así que para John no tenía sentido castigar a sus hijos sin televisión o mandarles a dormir antes. Sam se iba a dormir cuando Dean se lo decía, y Dean se iba a dormir cuando le salía de las narices. Sam veía los dibujos cuando Dean necesitaba un descanso, y Dean… bueno, lo cierto es que John no sabía muy bien lo que hacía Dean para divertirse, probablemente porque el chico no solía divertirse. Y la única vez que había querido hacerlo, las consecuencias habían sido el ataque de la shtriga y un enfado monumental por parte de su padre. John pensó que tal vez debería haberle castigado entonces, pero lo cierto es que no lo pensó, y tampoco se le había ocurrido con qué. No había antecedentes. Dean siempre le obedecía. Dean nunca la cagaba. Y no había nada con lo que pudiera castigarle. En realidad no. Para Dean no había parque, ni salidas con amigos, ni videoconsolas, ni nada. El niño nunca había tenido eso. Y ya entraba en una edad, los once años, en los que uno deja de lado los juguetes para divertirse con otras cosas, como móviles, por ejemplo, pero ellos sólo usaban el teléfono para el trabajo, y además Dean no habría tenido a quién llamar. Conclusión: ¿con qué castigas a un niño que vive en un castigo permanente?

Además, después de aquellos días John había llegado a la conclusión de que Dean no tenía la culpa. Quizás sí por desobedecerle, pero no era culpable del ataque de su hermano. Y lo raro era que el chico no le hubiera desobedecido antes. John no le culpaba, pero Dean se culpaba a sí mismo, porque él se había estado divirtiendo, mientras que su hermano había corrido peligro. No había nada que aliviara su culpa. John entendió que estaba tratando a Dean como un adulto en aquello: "me enfado, te hago ver lo enfadado que estoy, me desenfado." Faltaba algo. Faltaba un paso fundamental en la relación padre-hijo. "La has cagado, me enfado, te castigo, te perdono". John supo ver que la culpabilidad de Dean no era algo que se fuera a arreglar por sí solo como él había supuesto.

- Dean, eres un aguafiestas – acusó Sam. Su "juego" había muerto antes de nacer, porque Dean estaba triste y no quería formar parte de su equipo contra su padre. No eran muchas las oportunidades que tenían de jugar con John y Dean lo había estropeado.

- No estoy de humor, Sammy. – dijo Dean, y se levantó del sillón.

- Dean, siéntate. Aun no has comido. – intervino John.

- He tomado un poco…

- Eso no es comer.

- No me apetece más.

- Dean Winchester, siéntate ahora mismo y termínate al menos esa porción.

- Sí, señor – respondió Dean, y se sentó, con aspecto aun más triste si cabe.

Ugh. Todo ese tema de los sentimientos a John no se le daba demasiado bien, pero era evidente que su hijo necesitaba palabras amables en ese momento.

- No necesitas responderme así, Dean. En realidad no era una orden. Sólo quiero que te alimentes como es debido.

- Entonces, ¿no me lo tengo que comer? – preguntó Dean.

- Supongo que no, si no tienes hambre. – dijo John, con un suspiro. Dean dejó el trozo de pizza y se marchó. Allí no había "cuartos". Estaba el baño, y las camas. Era una habitación de motel. John tuvo la intuición de que eso contribuía un poco al estado apático de Dean. Ni siquiera tenía intimidad para esconder ahí su tristeza y su culpabilidad. Dean se tiró sobre la cama, y no parecía tener previsto levantarse de ahí en toda la tarde.

John le estuvo dando vueltas a esto mientras Sam veía la TV. John no prestaba atención al aparato, porque no dejaba de pensar en Dean. Necesitaba a su hijo al cien por cien. No podía prolongar su estancia allí mucho más: tenía que seguir cazando. Tenía un par de casos pendientes y cada día que él se demorara podía suponer la vida de alguien que se perdía. Si John no hacía su trabajo alguien moría. Había vidas en juego, por eso era tan importante, y es lo que había intentado enseñarle a Dean. Había intentado enseñarle que uno no puede coger y jugar en los recreativos cuando hay un monstruo suelto que mata niños. No si sabe el secreto. No si tiene los conocimientos y las capacidades para enfrentarse a esos seres, y salvar vidas. Dean sabía que había fallado, que no había cumplido con lo que su padre le había enseñado. John quería que pasara página, y que volviera a ser el de siempre. Que volviera a ser el chico que coge una pistola y defiende a su hermano con ella, y no el que se pasa todo el día tumbado, carcomido por la autocompasión y el autodesprecio. Tenía que acabar con aquello, y tenía que hacerlo ya.

- Sammy, ¿te apetece pastel? – preguntó John. Sam asintió. Dean era todo un amante de los pastales, y por eso cuando había alguno en casa Sam no podía ni catarlo. - ¿Recuerdas a la camarera de ésta mañana, la de la cafetería del motel? – siguió John, y Sam volvió a asentir. Era una mujer muy amable. - ¿Por qué no vas y la pides que te un poco? Yo iré más tarde, con tu hermano.

Sam sonrió y apagó la televisión, en la que de todos modos no estaban echando nada interesante. Se puso la chaqueta y bajó a la cafetería. Dean se sentó sobre la cama y miró a su padre con curiosidad. Aunque Sam no se hubiera dado cuenta por su inocencia, aquello había sido un intento mal disimulado de conseguir intimidad, y Dean se preguntaba por qué.

- Dean, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar. – dijo John, directo al grano, como era propio de él. – Deberíamos haber hablado de esto hace una semana, en realidad.

Lo que hicieron no fue hablar propiamente. Fue un "yo te grito y tú me escuchas".

- Yo… lo siento mucho, señor – dijo Dean, sabiendo a qué se refería. Probablemente nunca en su maldita vida olvidaría lo que había ocurrido hacía una semana.

- Sé que lo sientes. Quiero saber por qué.

La pregunta cogió a Dean por sorpresa.

- Por…porque Sammy corrió peligro – respondió Dean, algo confuso. Era obvio ¿no?

- Sam corre peligro todos los días, igual que tú e igual que yo. Por eso guardamos armas en el armario. Por eso protegemos las ventanas contra espíritus, con sal. Por eso tengo agua bendita en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, por si nos topamos con algún demonio.

- Pero esta vez ha sido por mi culpa. Yo debería haber estado cuidando de él.

- Sí. Deberías haberlo hecho, porque es lo que te dije que hicieras. Pero a Sam no le pasó nada.

- Eso…eso no es suficiente – dijo Dean. – Pudo pasarle…

- Imaginaba que dirías algo así. – dijo John, y suspiró. – Levántate, Dean – pidió John, y Dean lo hizo. – Te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Te voy a castigar, porque me desobedeciste, y saliste cuando deberías estar cuidando a tu hermano, y después de eso ya no tendrás nada por lo que sentirte culpable. ¿Entiendes?

Dean asintió. Eso era algo que Dean entendía muy bien. Demasiado bien en realidad: los monstruos dañaban a las personas, por eso ellos, los cazadores, los mataban. Era algo así como el crimen y el castigo, y eran implacables a la hora de cumplirlo. Así que de alguna forma Dean entendía que las malas acciones conllevan un castigo.

Miró a su padre, intrigado. Nunca le había castigado. Sus compañeros de sus muchos colegios hablaban a veces de que sus padres les castigaban. Se referían a cosas como fuera videojuegos, televisión, salidas, etc. Pero Dean no hacía ninguna de esas cosas. Bueno, veía la televisión, pero ¿cómo iba a castigarle su padre sin televisión sin castigar también a Sammy y a sí mismo si compartían 20 metros cuadrados de espacio habitable? Además, su padre no estaba mucho con ellos, Dean sabía que aquello era temporal, y entonces, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Poner cámaras para vigilar que Dean no encendía la televisión mientras él no estuviera? Porque Dean era obediente, pero no idiota. No iba a estar tres días de brazos cruzados si no había nadie para ver que lo hiciera, y tampoco iba a tener a Sam así, sin poder ver la Tv, que era lo único que ellos podían hacer, en realidad. Además, su padre no le parecía del tipo que les castigaba así. Es decir, ya le había parecido muy raro tanta existencia con que comiera. John Winchester no era un padre de los que se alteran porque se rompa un jarrón, o porque no te limpies los dientes. De hecho, Dean había roto más de un jarrón, y una ventana, y una pared, cuando había tenido que disparar a alguna criatura peligrosa. Y en esos casos lo que John hacía era sacar una de sus tarjetas de crédito falsas, y desembolsar el dinero al motel correspondiente. Sin ni siquiera regañarle.

Así que, ¿cuál iba a ser su castigo? Esperó, con paciencia.

- No estoy seguro de que merezcas un castigo, Dean, porque creo que después de todo sólo eres un niño, e hiciste algo propio de niños. Pero si es cierto que yo te pedí que no salieras, y me desobedeciste. Y además, tú sabes que nuestra vida no es como la de otras personas. Hay ciertas cosas que… no puedes hacer. Tú sabes eso, y por eso te sientes culpable: fuiste descuidado, y es algo que nosotros no podemos permitirnos, porque alguien puede pagarlo con su vida. Esta vez pudo ser Sam. Yo necesito saber que no va a pasar de nuevo, y que puedo dejaros solos sin tener que preocuparme por si decides desobedecerme de nuevo.

- No volverá a pasar, señor yo…

- No me interrumpas. Necesito tener esa seguridad, y necesito saber también que puedo contar con que estés alerta, para defenderte a ti y a tu hermano, y no vagando como un alma en pena. Y tú necesitas saber que mis órdenes de obedecen.

- Ya lo sé, señor. Lo sé, papá.

- Sé que lo sabes, Dean. Tan sólo quiero que no se te vuelva a olvidar.

Dean asintió. En realidad, no pensaba discutir su castigo. En primer lugar porque nunca discutía lo que su padre disponía, y en segundo lugar porque de hecho creía merecerse el peor castigo inimaginable, por haber dejado que atacaran a Sam. Tan sólo deseó que su padre no siguiera regañándole, o le sería de veras difícil aguantarse las lágrimas. Él no lloraba. No debía llorar. Él era fuerte. Debía serlo. Su padre ya estaba bastante decepcionado de él como para que encima le tomara por una niña llorica.

- Bien, pues entonces, voy a castigarte, Dean. – anunció John, y aquello supuso el primer signo de aviso para su hijo. ¿Por qué repetía lo de que le iba a castigar? Ya se lo había dicho antes. Sólo que aquella vez parecía algo más inmediato. Algo así como un "voy a hacerlo ahora". Efectivamente, John se levantó, y se acercó a Dean, que estaba de pie junto a su cama. Su padre se sentó donde momentos antes había estado él, y Dean tuvo una segunda intuición, aunque aún no se atrevía a sacar deducciones precipitadas. Entonces, John le cogió del brazo, y Dean tuvo la tercera señal, y con ello la certeza. Se imaginó el tipo de castigo que estaba pensando su padre. Sí, aquello tenía más sentido para John Winchester que una simple pérdida de juguetes o privilegios. Adivinó lo que el hombre iba a hacer antes de que lo hiciera.

John tiró de Dean para acercarle a él, y luego le inclinó sobre sus rodillas. Pensó que Dean diría algo entonces, pero el chico no habló hasta que estuvo totalmente tumbado sobre las rodillas de su padre.

- Papá…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿No he sido claro? Te voy a castigar.

- Pero no así…

- No eres tú quien elige su castigo – dijo John, pero, sabiendo que su hijo no podía verle, sonrió un poco. Dean no se estaba resistiendo en realidad, simplemente manifestaba su disconformidad, y sus sorpresa, lo cual era muy lógico. Le agarró bien, consciente de que la buena disposición de su hijo podía acabarse enseguida, y comenzó.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS

Al principio John comenzó flojo. Aunque les había amenazado alguna vez con hacer eso, nunca había llegado a darles una paliza. Siempre pensó que al primero al que tendría que castigar así sería a Sam, y no a su pequeño gran soldado Dean, siempre obediente. Pero el caso es que nunca había hecho aquello, y John era consciente de que tenía mucha fuerza, pues entrenaba con constancia por las exigencias físicas de su profesión. No quería hacer daño a Dean, y no sabía cuál era la fuerza precisa, así que fue tanteando. Subió de intensidad hasta que Dean se movió un poco, y tomó eso como referencia. Continuó con esa misma fuerza.

PLAS PLAS PLAS Auu.

John se sorprendió. Había visto a Dean romperse un brazo sin gritar y sin embargo se le acaba de escapar un gritito. John ignoró el sonido, aunque no le pasó inadvertido el hecho de que Dean pareció avergonzarse.

PLAS PLAS

- Si digo que te quedes en casa cuidando de tu hermano, te quedas en casa cuidando de tu hermano – dijo John.

PLAS PLAS

Dean se mordió el labio para no gritar. ¿Se suponía que debía responderle, o haría mejor en quedarse callado? No sabía lo que su padre esperaba que hiciera, pero le pareció que asegurar buen comportamiento no podía meterle en más problemas, así que lo hizo.

- Sí, señor.

PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS Auch.

Dean se mordió el labio con más fuerza. Se hizo sangre. Pero no estaba dispuesto a gritar. ¿Qué le pasaba? Había soportado cosas peores. Su padre le había entrenado para soportar todo tipo de golpes de criaturas asesinas. Aquello ni siquiera estaba siendo una mínima parte de lo que John podía hacer: le había visto dejar inconsciente a otras personas de un puñetazo.

John, a la segunda queja audible de Dean, le levantó un poco y le bajó los pantalones, dispuesto a acabar ya con aquello. Descargó las siguientes palmadas sobre el calzoncillo, y con algo más de fuerza.

SWAT SWAT

-¡AH!

John se detuvo un momento, sorprendido al notar que Dean había comenzado a llorar. Aquello estaba siendo peor de lo que había pensado. Quizás le estaba pegando demasiado fuerte. O quizás fuera la vulnerabilidad de la posición. No lo sabía.

SWAT SWAT SWAT

Dio por finalizado el castigo, y le incorporó. Dean intentó ocultar que estaba llorando limpiándose las lágrimas mientras su padre volvía a subirle el pantalón, pero John le apartó la mano de la cara en cuanto terminó de subirle la ropa. Le alzó la barbilla, y le miró con una sonrisa dulce.

- No te avergüences – le dijo.

Dean volvió a bajar la mirada, pero se le veía más tranquilo, por el hecho de que su padre no le viera como alguien débil por llorar.

- ¿Vas a volver a desobedecer una orden?

- No, señor.

- ¿Vas a volver a dejar sólo a Sammy?

- No, señor.

- Bien. Ya has sido castigado. Ya no tienes que sentirte culpable ¿entiendes?

Dean asintió, pero John quiso asegurarse.

- Lo digo en serio, Dean. Ya está. Cometiste un error. Todos somos humanos. Aprende de él y no vuelvas a hacerlo, pero no te sigas culpando por algo que ya no puedes arreglar.

- Yo…no quería fallar. – dijo Dean, y luego, sintiéndose especialmente vulnerable en aquél momento, después de haber sido castigado, matizó: - No quería fallarte.

- No me has fallado. – le aseguró John, y eso era lo que Dean necesitaba oír. Ese era probablemente el mayor despliegue de emociones entre dos Winchester en mucho tiempo, y no parecía que ninguno de los dos quisiera pasar de ahí, aunque John le dio un corto abrazo a Dean antes de ponerse de pie. – Ahora, vamos con tu hermano, a ver si nos ha dejado algo.

Bajaron a la cafetería, y Dean se sentía más ligero. Más en paz. También algo adolorido, pero eso era lo de menos. Había aprendido muchas cosas aquellos días. La primera, que haría cualquier cosa, cualquiera, por su hermano. La segunda, que siempre cuidaría de él. Y la tercera, que si no lo hacía su padre tenía un nuevo y duro método para enseñarle a hacerlo.


End file.
